This invention relates to downhole drilling, specifically in relation to oil, gas and geothermal drilling. More specifically this invention relates to constructing a tubular structure in a well bore during the drilling of a well bore.
Well casings and liners may be used to separate the annulus of a well bore from fluid communication with the surrounding formation. Well bore isolation may be advantageous both in the interests of protecting the well bore from infiltration by water or chemical compounds in the surrounding formation, and in protecting the subterranean region surrounding the well bore from infiltration with drilling materials or environmental hazards. Various methods of lining well bores are known in the art, many of which include conveying a tubular structure downhole and securing it to the well bore wall. Methods or systems for casing or lining well bores are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,041; 5,271,472; 5,454,419; 6,640,903; 6,725,919; 7,048,067; and 7,134,495, each of which is incorporated by reference for all that it contains.
Methods or systems for using a wound strip to form a tubular structure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,758; 4,971,152; 6,637,092; 5,799,701; and 4,995,926; each of which is hereby incorporated by reference for all that it contains.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,901 to Johnson et al, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a system that is useable in a subterranean well that includes a tubular structure that is formed from a spirally wound strip, and the tubular structure is provided downhole in the subterranean well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,334 to Johnson et al, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a system that is useable in a subterranean well that includes conveying an elongated strip from a surface of the well downhole into the well; and spirally wrapping the strip to form a tubular structure in the well.